


【贺红】愿者上钩

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 4





	【贺红】愿者上钩

1.

年轻的警官看着面前那个脸上满是乌青和伤痕的男孩不由有点伤脑筋。

男孩的嘴角被人打破了口子，却依旧努力露出不屑的笑容来，有时候嘴角扯过头便又触及伤口，暗自又皱着眉头倒吸一口凉气，因而这个样子不由显得有些可笑，那眼睛也满是这个年龄男孩子的傲慢——乖张至极。

就算提醒了许多次不要把脚搁在桌案上，可最后依旧还是那副大爷一般的模样翘着二郎腿，仿佛生怕别人不知道他是不良少年。

他还染了时下最时髦的红发，和他这个年纪的人一样，肆意嚣张，仿若一团刚刚点燃的火焰，闪耀夺目，不断地向世界发出自己的不满。

活脱脱的就是一个典型的叛逆期少年。

“名字？”

警官拿起一旁的水笔开始写起了笔录。

“莫关山。”

因为只是年轻人普通的打架寻衅，稍稍做了笔录，到底还是得把人给放了。

心下暗道了一句，现在的年轻人到底都在想些什么？每一天给他们落得清净的，又不是他们的爹妈还好打两下给涨涨记性，更何况如今的孩子各个都是宝贝，一点动不得骂不得的，更是难处理极了。

想着便又叹口气继续问了起来。

“为什么打架？”

——还把人的头都给打破了。

警官到底还是没把这句心思给讲出来，只做着最简单的询问。

莫关山暗自切了一声，冲着警官翻了一个白眼：“老子本来揍的也不是他，他替那人出头，被我打了当然活该！”

警官忽然不知道该怎么回复了，手下看着这纸不由苦笑——这该怎么写才好？

正无奈着，外头便传来几位同事打招呼的声音。

“哟，贺队，这么晚还回来啊？”

“嗯，老头说有事。”

贺天昨天忙了一早上的案件卷宗，正准备趁着晚上补觉，却又被局长一个电话给拉回了局里，说是要商谈未来调任的事，心下正恼火着，却听得同事一句。

“不过你也来得刚好，红毛那小兔崽子又进来了。”

贺天刚打了个哈欠，听得这一句话，不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“行，知道了，我去看看。”

2.

说来也奇怪。

年轻警官好奇地看着坐在自己对面的那个红毛。

在外面传来贺天的声音之后，这个红毛脸色立刻变得有些不对，身体一瞬间僵硬了一下，随后竟然把那二郎腿给乖乖地放了下来，局促不安地坐在凳子上，屁股也磨来蹭去，似乎是想找个机会赶紧溜出去。

且不说笔录还没做完，不可能放他走，就说在贺天此人，他想抓的人，就没一个能逃脱的。

门吱呀一声便打开了，贺天随手回身关了门，打量着仿佛石化一般坐在凳子上的莫关山，端详了许久，看他拼命低着头，不愿触及自己视线的模样，终于笑出了声来。

“哈哈哈，红毛，你这个月第几次了？”

贺天挥了挥手，拿过桌子上的纸笔，示意那年轻后辈可以把人交给自己后，便顺势坐到了莫关山的对面。

小警官正按捺不住心中的好奇，轻巧地推了门出去准备找人问问情况。

这门啪嗒又再次关上，房间里只剩下了莫关山和贺天两个人。

关门声吓得莫关山身形一跳，却又轻轻啧了一声，到底还是抬起头来了。

许是贺天这警察当久了，那目光之下简直叫人无所遁形，心虚得要命，方才还涨的跟个二五八万一样的莫关山，如今顿时没底气了。

“你这来局里报道的次数可比上学勤快。”

贺天看了看上头写得寥寥几句原因，便又拿起笔填了起来。

“年龄十七，身高体重……嗯。”

飞快地填完了那一行行一列列的信息，贺天抖了抖记录。

“你班主任都没我了解你。”

“下回啊，我看倒不如把你的个人信息直接打成模板，以后看是你进来了也别浪费时间，直接把模板交上去算了。”

这语气说不得到底是调侃还是讽刺，莫关山的脸皮向来厚比钢板，可被这么埋汰，到底还是知道几分羞耻的。

“行了。”贺天看出对面小孩的窘迫，摇了摇头：“知道你和那伙人不对付，等会儿给你监护人打电话来提人。”

“不拘么？”

莫关山闷闷地说了一句，倒是把贺天给逗笑了。

“怎么？这么想被关？这我倒是第一次听说了。”

“你是觉得次数多了，我们会给你VIP待遇还是怎么样？”

莫关山的眉头都快打结了，这才不情不愿地说了一句。

“……不想回去。”

3.

外头的小警官刚从警校毕业没多久，仔细算来贺天应该是他的师兄，在警校的那帮老师口中这就是一个堪称传奇的人物，把整个警校的成绩全部拉到了一个非人的地步，至今还没有人能打破其的各项记录。

因而他早对这19片区的贺大队长仰慕已久，自然也八卦得很，三两下就已经把两人的关系给摸了个七八。

当然其实也没什么太复杂的，莫关山的事情通透，不过是一个再普通不过的这个年龄的叛逆期少年，逃课早退染发，拉帮结派，打架斗殴，凡是能想到的那点毛病他都有。

校长如若不是因着他母亲的面子，又看马上可以把这祖宗给送出学校了，估计早就把他给劝退了。

贺天的办事能力很高，连续几次案件的侦破，和一次配合行动，他便脱颖而出。几乎没费什么功夫和时间就立刻受到了上面的赏识，这些天就有风声说上面有打算把他给调任到局里去的意思。

贺天第一天到任的时候便收到了莫关山的“热烈欢迎”。

其实本来也只是误伤，莫关山刚开始是来堵这地儿另一个小团体头头的，谁料到贺天正好把车给停在那处了呢？

然而要想在贺天面前蒙混过关是不可能的——这地儿的片警儿至今还记得贺天押着莫关山的脖子叫他把地上的垃圾给捡干净的样子。

从此莫关山也受到了贺警官的“重点关注”。

以往那些小打小闹，警局里的人也不太想管，也就贺天上了心，也不知道是不是故意的，每次就算跑了其他人，也一定会把这莫关山给抓回来。

然后便是走流程。

几次之后，莫关山算是看明白贺天就是打算跟他杠上了，可自己又不占理，也就不得不行事小心谨慎了起来。

4.

“怎么不想回去？又是偷偷溜出来的？”

贺天开了窗，点了烟站在风口，回头见莫关山要去摸桌子上烟的模样，当即便咳了几声以示警告。

“……就是不想回去。”

莫关山缩回了手，眼神有些闪烁：“反正都跟我妈说了今晚在网吧呢。”

“呵。”

贺天轻笑了一声，说不上是一种怎样的情绪，他歪着脑袋靠在窗户上似乎在看些什么。

即便他开了窗，可那烟味还是缭绕在房间之中，青烟在他的指尖慢慢上升，空气忽然变得有些安静了下来。

贺天吐了口烟，莫关山抬头打量着他。

这个年纪的孩子正是对成人的世界最为好奇的时候，用着嚣张的姿态来掩盖内心的恐惧和小心翼翼，生怕被这个世界忽视，慢慢地学着样子想要踏出一步。

贺天到底是警校出身，这些年从来没有疏了锻炼，身材颀长而匀称，靠在窗户的时候，外头的灯火将他小半的脸照亮，仿佛是男装杂志封面上那模特的姿态。

莫关山偷偷打量对方，把心头的那些念头给遮掩得严严实实的，丝毫不肯泄露出一丝一毫来。

可他这样自以为偷偷摸摸，实则炽热到极致的视线又叫人如何忽略？

他的视线扫过那人状似平淡的表情和疲惫的眉眼，不由得咬了咬下唇。

“你觉得麻烦了？”

贺天一愣，勾起了嘴角：“这话可真不像是你说出来的样子。”

莫关山见人回过头，当即又不自然地移开了视线，暗自啧了一声，只能厚着脸皮假装方才那话不是自己讲的了。

贺天的睫毛微微抖了抖，掩尽笑意，忽的将走近，将烟熄灭，拿起一旁的大衣。

“下班了。”

嗯？

莫关山惊慌地抬起头来，看着人快速地把大衣往外面一披，还没回过神来就被人揉乱了毛发。

“走，贺哥带你吃夜宵去。”

5.

等莫关山终于回过神，急急忙忙走出来的时候，贺天已经在外头了。

贺天发了条短信，便将手头另一个安全帽给扔了过来。

“戴上。”

莫关山目瞪口呆地看着贺天身后的那台机车——阿普利亚。

他心目中最棒的机车品牌之一，能拥有这样一辆可以说是他也是他不少同好的愿望了。

“你、你怎么会有这个？”

“我哥当年送我的，已经有些年头了，不过开起来还不错。”

贺天笑道：“行了，坐上来吧。”

上了后座之后，莫关山刚戴上安全帽，便听到前面一声。

“抱紧了。”

莫关山皱了皱眉，并不是很想照着做，可还没怎么反抗，贺天忽得便发动了马达。

一个前冲吓得莫关山当即下意识地抱紧了贺天的腰，手还在止不住地发颤。

贺天眯了眯带着笑意的眼睛。

“学乖点，走了。”

6.

隆隆的马达声响彻在耳畔，冷风拍打在耳畔的声音啪啪作响，甚至显得有些可怖，如果不是前面有人挡着，莫关山想，自己恐怕得被吹飞了。

阿普利亚的中型机车，时速甚至可以开上两百二十迈。

贺警官自然不可能在市区撒野，悠闲自在地开着六十多迈拐在街头巷口里。

等停下来的时候，莫关山还在心底暗暗替这牌子觉得不值。

贺天并没在意到他那点心思，长腿一跨下了车便来到一家店面前。

“肖宇？”

“诶！贺老大！”

里面匆匆赶出来一个一身油烟味的半大小伙子。

而等莫关山看清这个人的时候，不由愣住了——这人不是老早这片区的管事么？

他怎么还反叫贺天老大？

“我去点菜。”

贺天抖了抖外衣，指了指座位让莫关山坐下，自己便走到另一头去了。

肖宇还在用眼神打量着两个人，一边招呼着后厨多加点油和材料，一边自己从旁边拉了一张塑料凳子过来。

“小子，犯事儿让老大抓啦？”

那语气怎么听都是幸灾乐祸的味道，莫关山不满地哼了一声，别过头去并不回答。

“诶！没事儿！大家都这么过来的！不就那么点事么！”

还没等莫关山自己问呢，肖宇就已经把底子给翻了个干净。

“想当初，我跟着贺老大混在这片的时候有谁胆敢造次？”

“贺老大那是真厉害，我就跟你说他当年和城西区那头头吧，不费一兵一卒啊，单枪匹马就直接就把人给拿下了，那时候当着那帮小弟的面把那家伙给揍得呀……连他爹妈都快不认识了。”

莫关山暗自心惊，却也总算能理解对方身上那股抹不去的痞气是从哪里来的了。

“要我说，得亏老大进的是警局啊，不过当初如果再混下去，如今恐怕也是黑白双吃的角色吧，啧啧啧。”

等贺天过来捏住肖宇后脖颈的肉时，肖宇已经把帮派的结成到后头贺天毅然报考警校的决定给讲得差不多了。

肖宇忙不迭地赔笑：“这、这、这不看到后辈没忍住么，给长点记性。”

还没等贺天开口，肖宇赶紧跑进了后厨去端菜。

贺天看了一会儿莫关山，终于开口。

“故事好听吗？”

“……就这样。”

贺天笑了笑，伸手抓了几颗花生米扔进嘴里。

“所以说，你是跑不了的，倒不如趁早学乖，早点投降了。”

“你不懂。”

莫关山说出这句话的时候，自己却觉得有点心虚了，之后就连桌上那些饭菜的口味都没尝仔细。

“人只有真的想明白什么该做，什么不该做，才是长大了。”

贺天开口：“你这样的毛头小子整日里疯来狂去的，将来一定会后悔的。”

“所以你后悔了？”

莫关山靠着椅子，又摆出一副二大爷的样子来：“吸烟对身体不好，那你不也照样吸？”

贺天正要拿烟的动作顿在一半，终于仿佛放弃一般地笑了出来。

“得，得！”

随后又摇头感慨：“果然我还是不适合当这种卖鸡汤的角色，过些日子叫见一给你好好补补脑。”

7.

贺天推门出去的一刹那，冷风一下子便灌了进来，吹得后头的莫关山都有些睁不开眼。

莫关山便站在高处的阶梯上看着下头正解安全锁的人。

他想，他会被这个人吸引也许真的不是完全没有道理的。

为什么这个人就可以像是夜幕之中的启明星一般，即便在月色之中仍显得闪耀，叫暮霭接近不得？

他仿佛天生就是一个胜利者，莫关山很早前就听说过贺天的名字，原本还嗤笑过这个所谓警局精英的家伙竟然和当年自己儒慕过的那个老大同名。

如今却发现，这两个竟然还是同一个人。

优秀的人总是优秀的，也许那个店老板说的没错，即便他没有浪子回头，如今也同样是黑白双吃的角色。

他努力地想要长大，想要显示出更接近于大人的一面，可在真正的成人面前可笑的像是哗众取宠的小丑。

一个人到底如何才能成长？如何才能让人们关注到自己的声音？

“上来了。”

马达声将莫关山的思绪打破，贺天正调整着夹克的拉链，回过头看着自己。

莫关山一瞬间有一些动摇，似乎是想问出这个问题，但最后还是老老实实地坐上了后座。

“抱紧了啊，可别犟。”

“切。”

贺天低头看了看老老实实抱着的双手，忽然起了点想法。

“红毛，想不想感觉一下阿普利亚的时速？”

灯光之下，被机车帽遮得掩饰的脸并不能看出对方的表情，可那双眼睛之中带着少有的轻松，让莫关山的心不由又被提了起来。

在少年的世界里，从来没有什么不可言说的东西，只有一样。

8.

贺天正调笑着，可不能被展正希给抓到了，一边却已经轰下了油门，速度果断干脆得仿佛没有一点歉意。

刺激。

绝对的刺激，在这样的时速之下，就连呼吸都显得是一件困难的事情了。

风将衣物扯紧，平日里还算得上和缓温柔的风在现在已然变成了怒吼的野兽，那皮毛都仿佛带着倒刺，从手背刮过的时候每个细胞和神经都喧嚣着名为危险的味道。

贺天的驾驶技术非常好，一看便知道经常干这种事，他对路况也极为熟悉，几个拐角转得顺畅，简直就像是电视之中那种专业的机车手。

莫关山抱紧对方劲瘦有力的腰，他曾经好几次打量过对方，这次倒是彻底地感受了一回，虽然中间隔着衣物，可那腰每每一用力，便依然能感觉得出在这具身体之下所蕴藏着的爆发性的力量。

一颗心此时跳得便比那耳边那鼓鼓作响的风声还要快了，那拳头大小的事物就在胸腔之中不停地跃动着，无时无刻地不在宣示着自己的存在感。

简直就要掩盖过马达的声音，叫他什么都无法他想，绚丽地就像是一场梦。

也许就是一场梦，因而注定会有醒的时候。

等莫关山定睛再看的时候，却发现自己已经在家门口了，顾不上疑惑对方到底是怎么摸清楚道路的，贺天就已经叩开了莫关山的家门。

莫关山的母亲看到贺天和自己儿子的时候，不由楞住。

“是莫关山的母亲么？”

贺天的声线又变为往常那种温柔亲近的样子，一手抽出上衣口袋里的警员证，一边把莫关山拉了过来。

莫关山的母亲立刻露出了感激的神色，甚至有些不好意思起来。

“诶呀，真是麻烦警察同志了，我家儿子一定给你添麻烦了吧，这真是不好意思啊……”

两人交谈了一会儿，莫关山的母亲赶忙拉人进来，招呼着要去倒水，赶忙跑到后厨去洗水果。

莫名被送回家了的莫关山有些不爽，甚至觉得贺天简直管的宽，自己仿佛是上当受骗上了贼船一般，脸上自然也没什么好脸色。

“……贺日天你TM骗我。”

贺天耸了耸肩：“我可没说过纵容你夜不归宿，也从来没有承诺你什么。”

说着又把莫关山的头发给揉成一团鸡窝。

“你就当买个教训。”贺天又走回自己的坐骑旁，丢下一句。

——“这就是狡猾的大人。”

言下之意就是自己太年轻了，活该呗。

莫关山的脸被气得通红，就连后面母亲上来询问警官到那里去的问题都没心思好好回答。

“死了！”

碰得一声关上了房门，莫关山看着叠得整整齐齐的被褥发愣。

梦有醒的时候，可虽说如此——

真是不甘心啊。

9.

“最近可没见到那红毛再来了啊。”

见一拍了拍手头的硬盘，不知怎么地就说了这句来。

“这是要从良了？”

“你这用的什么词啊。”

贺天听着不由放下手头的笔，摸了摸额头。

“表扬贺大警官教导有方啊，听说局长有打算给你做个媒人？”

“这又都哪里来的流言蜚语。”这句听得贺天直皱眉：“要被那位千金大小姐听到可不得把我掐死？”

见一正想再开口，便被贺天给赶了回去。

“赶紧回去扫黄打非，别每天蹭在专案组里。”

“贺天你这脾气倒是见长啊？”

见一状似无意道：“怎么？小朋友不在，没意思了？”

贺天一愣，竟没能当场反驳了。

见一挑了挑眉：“行了，我去找交警那儿报个到~你也赶紧休息吧，两天没合眼了吧。”

贺天舒了口气，摆了摆手，抱着军大衣便睡到了里间的沙发上，正想着，那红毛能走上正轨，自己这波倒也不亏，就担心他固态萌发了……

上头给最近一个案子划了规定时间，要查一伙专门在各个会所和酒吧贩毒的团队，虽说摸到了些痕迹，可最近也不知是不是他们听到了些风声，一个个做事小心的不得了，监视看了快一个礼拜依旧没有什么收获，而他自己也两天没睡了。

才刚躺上沙发，意识就沉了下去。

“哟，说曹操曹操就到。”

见一刚出门准备上街找站岗的展希希时，便看到提着一篮水果在警局门口东张西望的某个红毛。

“怎么？今天是走过来的？”

莫关山被母亲叮嘱了一定要把东西给贺天送过来道谢，正犯愁怎么打发，看到见一不由心下一宽。

“喏，我妈给那个姓贺的送来的。”

见一挤眉弄眼了一会儿：“他里头睡着呢，你送进去吧。”

“啧，我不想进……”

“啊！展希希！你等等我！”

莫关山话还没说完，见一就已经溜了，手头上的果篮便显得更加沉重了起来。

10.

莫关山到底还是进来了，把果篮捧在胸前，生怕别人不知道他这次不是被抓进来的一样。

之前审过他的小警官眼明手快，看着他，还没等人开口就给指点了位置。

贺天办公桌上放着一小个纸杯里满是烟头，烟草染得下头的水都有些发黄。

莫关山把手头上的东西一放，转身便看见一身烟味，裹着大衣沉睡的贺天。

看着对方那发青的眼圈，本来还有些生气的莫关山倒是平下心来了。

贺天长相的本钱就很不错，好几次上过电视台，还有人拍了照片上传网络各种花痴的，因而就算这几天没有刮胡子，一身疲惫的倦意，那眼圈又重得厉害，捯饬成这样却也盖不住这人一身风度，甚至还能说得是阴郁系的男子。

只是两天没刮胡子，倒也没长太长，莫关山伸手偷偷摸了一把那发硬的胡茬，随后又赶忙收回手，坐在一旁继续等了起来。

不过半个小时，贺天立刻就睁开了眼睛，起身准备拿过台几上的烟来提提神，却忽的被人抢了先。

“呼——”看清来人，贺天垂眸笑了起来：“哈，是你。”

“是我妈叫我给你送谢礼来的。”

几乎是下意识的，莫关山立刻就吐出了这句出来，甚至还有些紧张。

贺天忽然觉得有些哭笑不得：“……我什么都还没问呢。”

莫关山尴尬地揉了揉鼻头，只得赶紧找话题。

“……你最近很忙？”

“嗯，手头上最近有个比较棘手的案子。”

贺天看了看对方手里那包烟，到底还是选择了放弃。

“还得谢谢你最近没给我找事情？”

虽说是反问句，但是人都能听出里头的调侃，莫关山也不例外，他龇了龇牙，似乎有些不大乐意。

“所以说啊。”

贺天忽然开口。

“……大人也没什么意思，反正到最后都会变成这个模样，你也就别每天瞎折腾了。”

莫关山的嘴唇动了动，他看着面前又轻巧地从台几底下掏出一包新烟的人，竟觉得有些难过和失落。

就像花终将凋谢，红颜终将迟暮，成长其实是一个再正常不过的过程，所有的人最后都会变成大人，传说中的梦幻岛也只是童话，这样看来少年时期反而显得珍贵了起来，只可惜这个道理并不是每个人都能懂的，而懂的时候，却往往已经长大了。

“你今天话倒是少。”

贺天揉了揉眼角：“早点回去吧，别再外面逗留太久，你母亲拉扯你到这么大不容易。”

本来还想提提上次那件事，母亲等到你这么晚之类云云，但想到自己灌鸡汤的水平，到底还是只提了一句。

莫关山站起身，只看了一眼伏案又投入工作的贺天，手插口袋便又走了出去。

大人的世界有什么好值得倾慕的呢？

其实他也不是青春期自我意识诞生而产生的希望。

一定要说，稍微一点也好，他只是希望自己和贺天的距离可以再近一些。

11.

从接到线报到出警，中间没有超过十分钟，为避免疲劳驾驶，是叫了新来的小警官开的车，贺天在后面一身警服，阴沉了好几天的脸色终于转好。

“不许动！手放在后脑勺，全部面墙蹲下来！”

一声令下之后，整个酒吧的气氛立刻恐慌了起来，然而各大出口早就已经被人包围堵截，他们早已插翅难逃。

可是当看到那包厢里熟悉的人时，贺天的心先是停跳了一瞬，而后差点没被气出病来。

“红毛？”

莫关山表情一僵，本想装不认识也不行了。

“红毛！你TM熊老子！”

一旁本来还蹲在那处装老实的家伙登得瞪大了眼睛，指着莫关山怒吼道。

“啧！”莫关山倒是一脸无所谓的模样：“叫个屁啊，愿赌服输啊！”

贺天感觉眼角有什么东西晃了一下眼，几乎是下一瞬，立刻就把莫关山给扯了开去。

“贺天？！”

贺天并没有理睬他，直接抓着对方的手当即便是一个回身后扣，匕首落在地上的声音在喧闹的音乐之中却也显得清晰。

“……莫关山，你TM最好能给我一个解释。”

在进了警校之后就再也没有爆过粗口的贺警官，终于破例了。

12.

“嘶——”

贺天皱着眉看着面前给他上药的莫关山，到底还是没有再吭一声。

“行了。”

莫关山松了手，便开始交代事情：“我就知道是蛇立那帮人下面搞的事情，后面提了几下，那边就露馅了。”

“……我要问的并不是这个。”

贺天的表情严肃：“这件事情你不应该扯进来的，这不是什么游戏，红毛。”

莫关山低低地嘟囔了几句，表情明显不是很满意。

“你说什么？”

“……艹。”

莫关山抬起眼睛直直地看向贺天：“老子下个月就满十八周岁了。”

这句话倒是没有料到，贺天愣了一秒后，竟是被气笑了出来。

“我看你就算是成年了也跟那帮毛头小子没什么差别。”

“切。”

贺天本想再揉一揉那人的头，可惯用的那只手受了伤，倒是有些不顺手了。

“贩毒的人，无一不是亡命之徒，如果刚才不是我，这刀你觉得会插在哪里？”

“……”

莫关山无法反驳，甚至还有些后怕。

“害怕了？”

“……没有。”

看着对方犟嘴的模样，贺天倒也并不逼迫，只任由对方开始给他缠绷带。

两人默默无语，呼吸交织在一处，却显得气氛有些暧昧而旖旎。

贺天静静地打量着面前那个仿佛每日都在抽长了个子长的少年，虽说气他举止草率，可他确实到底叫那老狐狸露出了马脚，某种意义上讲，他也是一个功臣。

他知道莫关山那点心思。

莫关山自以为隐藏的很好，可在贺天面前，却显得有些拙劣了，甚至可以说是漏洞百出。

莫关山就像是挖着洞想要等人跌落的小兽，陷阱不够隐蔽，又不够耐心。

自以为是猎人，却不料真正的猎人已在背后。

他摸了摸下巴——是不是也该收网了呢？

13.

办了最新的身份证，贺天硬生生板着脸教训了一句，日后打架斗殴可没那么好跑了之后，终于绷不住笑开了。

“等你考出摩托车驾照，我这部就送你了。”

听得这句，莫关山立刻涌上了考驾照的冲动，看着那部阿普利亚简直要流口水。

他忽的开口提议：“再往后山开一次吧。”

“下次它可就不是你的了。”

贺天笑了好几声，把机车帽往莫关山头上随便一套，把对方为了拍证件照而难得打理好的发型又给拨乱。

14.

速度虽未减，可许是这些日子回温的天气，今天的风虽依旧猛烈，可比以往显得有些温柔。

莫关山坐直了身子，微微又往后靠了些，把这些年一直没能说的那些话都给扔进了那迎面的风里，然后任它被风携带而去，丢在他的背后。

丢在时光的背后。

15.

山顶的气温并没有很冷，阳光也很好，可贺天还是把外头那件外套给扔到了莫关山的身上。

贺天手长腿长，莫关山穿着那件外套，倒是有些像偷穿大人衣服的小孩了。

两人便靠在围护栏上，有一句没一句地搭着话。

许是之前把风给当做了树洞，莫关山显得轻松了许多，再提到以前的事时，态度也嚣张起来。

“那时候反正你在旁边，老子担心个屁啊！”

“可你本来也不用犯险。”贺天道：“我本以为你应该是很讨厌我的？”

“……老子现在也讨厌你。”

贺天微微一笑，仿佛是一点点等着收线的垂钓者。

“可你之前不是这么说的。”

莫关山一愣，心突然一凉，随后耳膜里自己的心跳声便合着对面人的话连成了一路。

——“刚才在机车上，你说的难道不是喜欢我么？”

一阵暖风吹过，恰在耳畔，温度正好。

银杏叶落了一地，同那金黄的阳光、干枯的草，还有面前这个人，缀成最美的画面。

莫关山不由得有些惊慌失措。

“还是我听错了？”

“不……！”

下意识否认后，莫关山才发现面前这个人嘴角的弧度越来越深。

“不，老子意思是说……我！”

所有驳斥的话最后都终结在一个带着阳光般温度的吻中。

温暖如同冬日午后的阳光，甘甜如同金黄的蜂蜜。

“可终于是等到你成年了。”

贺天舔了舔嘴角，似乎有些意犹未尽。

莫关山的脑子还没回过味来，晕晕乎乎的感觉整个人仿佛都飘在云端。

可为什么，自己好像反而成了被狩猎的那一个？

·END·

————————————————

@这里有一个三三 的点梗，稍微加了LO主自己想写的一些背景和私心，不知道这样如何……还是希望你能喜欢吧///


End file.
